New Halloween
by Critias48
Summary: I have written many Halloween stories, and this could not be missed, my version of the movie. Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Ewan McGregor-Dr. Sam Loomis

Angelina Jolie-Deborah Myers

Matthew Perry-Anthony Myers

Debby Ryan-Laurie Strode

Max Charles-Michael Myers 8 years

Bam Margera- Michael Myers 24 years

Danielle Campbell- Judith Myers

Jared Padalecki- Steve Hodges

Maggie Elizabeth Jones- Lindsey Wallace

Mason Vale Cotton- Tommy Doyle

Matthew Underwood- Bob Simms

Scarlett Johansson- Lynda Van der Klok

Drake Bell- Paul Freedman

Victoria Justice-Annie Brackett

Natalie Portman- Nurse Marion Chamber

Jim Carey- Sheriff Leigh Brackett

Dee Wallace- Cynthia Strode

Pat Skipper- Morgan Strode

**INSIDE. HOUSE. NIGHT**

Anthony and Deborah Myers are about to leave, they leave their older daughter, Judith babysitting their younger children Michael and Cynthia.

**ANTHONY:**

JUDITH, PLEASE TAKE MICHAEL TRICK´R TREATING

**JUDITH:**

(COMPLAINING)

BUT DAD

**DEBORAH:**

JUDITH, WE ARE NOT ASKING YOU, YOU WILL DO IT

**JUDITH:**

IT´S OK

**DEBORAH:**

(STROKING MICHAEL´S HAIR)

MICHAEL, PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU WILL BE GOOD

**MICHAEL:**

(HOLDING HIS 1 YEAR OLD SISTER IN ARMS)

I PROMISE IT MOM

**ANTHONY:**

IF NOT YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN, LITTLE STUPID BOY

**MICHAEL:**

(WITH SOME FEAR)

YES DAD, I PROMISE I WILL BE GOOD

**ANTHONY:**

YOU ARE WARNED, JERK

**DEBORAH:**

(LOOKING ANTHONY AND WITH A STRONG VOICE TONE)

ANTHONY, STOP IT

(THE MYERS COUPLE LEAVE THE HOUSE, AND MICHAEL GOES UPSTAIRS WITH His BABY SISTER. HE THEN RETURNS WITH A PAPER BAG AND DRESSED IN A CLOWN COSTUME)

**MICHAEL:**

JUDITH, WE ARE READY

**JUDITH:**

SORRY, BUT STEVE WILL COME, I CANNOT CANCEL MY DATE WITH HIM

**MICHAEL:**

BUT YOU TOLD THAT YOU WOULD TAKE ME

**JUDITH:**

I KNOW WHAT I SAID, LITTLE BASTARD, I ONLY TOLD THAT SO MOM AND DAD STOP BOTHERING ME

**MICHAEL:**

(A LITTLE SAD)

AND THE CANDIES?

**JUDITH:**

I THINK THERE WILL BE NO CANDIES THIS YEAR, UNLESS THERE ARE SOME IN THE KITCHEN, OR YOU GO ALONE

**MICHAEL**

(SHOUTING)

I WOULD LIKE TO KILL YOU BITCH!

**JUDITH:**

WOW, YOU DON'T SCARE ME, RETARDED BOY

(MICHAEL GOES TO THE KITCHEN. AT THAT MOMENT STEVE OPENS THE DOOR. JUDITH RUNS TO HIM AND JUMPS TO HIS ARMS)

**STEVE:**

HOW ARE YOU BABE?

**JUDITH:**

(KISSING HER BOYFRIEND ON THE MOUTH)

VERY GOOD

(SHE KISSES HIM AGAIN)

EACH TIME BETTER

(THE COUPLE GOES TO THE SOFA, AND KISS ONE TO THE ANOTHER ONE MULTIPLE TIMES, STEVE PULLS UP JUDITH´S SHIRT AND RUBS HER MIDRIFF)

**JUDITH:**

(COVERING HER MIDRIFF PUTTING HER HANDS ON HER SHIRT, AND LAUGHING)

STOP IT!

**STEVE:**

ARE WE ALONE?

**JUDITH:**

WELL, MICHAEL AND CYNTHIA ARE IN THE KITCHEN

(STEVE STARES AT JUDITH)

**JUDITH:**

OK, LET´S GO

(STEVE PICKS UP JUDITH AND BOTH GO UPSTAIRS)

**INSIDE. KITCHEN.**

(MICHAEL IS SITED IN A CHAIR, CARRYING CYNTHIA, BOTH ARE EATING COOKIES)

**MICHAEL:**

DID YOU WANT CANDIES TOO?

(CYNTHIA NODS HER HEAD)

**MICHAEL:**

BUT YOU LIKE THE COOKIES I AM GIVING YOU

(SHE NODS HER HEAD AGAIN AND HUGS HER BROTHER)

**MICHAEL:**

(HUGGING HIS SISTER)

DON'T WORRY, ONCE THAT STUPID LEAVES, I WILL TAKE CARE OF JUDITH

(SOME FOOTSTEPS CAN BE HEARD, IS STEVE, LEAVING THE HOUSE)

**JUDITH:**

(SHE CANNOT BE SEEN, BUT HER VOICE CAN BE HEARD FROM UPSTAIRS)

CALL ME TOMORROW

**STEVE:**

I WILL DO IT

**MICHAEL:**

(LEAVING HIS SISTER ON THE BABY CHAIR, STANDING UP AND GOING TO THE DRAWER, WHERE HE PICKS A LARGE BUTCHER KNIFE, HE OBSERVES STEVE UNTIL HE IS OUTSIDE AND CLOSES THE DOOR)

I´LL BE BACK, I ONLY TAKE CARE OF JUDITH AND WILL COME BACK

(HE PUTS ON HIS CLOWN MASK AND GOES UPSTAIRS)

(NOW JUDITH IS STANDING UP IN HER ROOM, TURNING THE BACK TO THE CAMERA. SHE IS ONLY WEARING JEANS AND IS PUTTING HER BRA ON. AT THE MOMENT SHE FINISHES PUTTING HER BRA ON, MICHAEL ENTERS)

**JUDITH:**

NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT, LITTLE BASTARD?

(MICHAEL DOES NOT ANSWER)

**JUDITH:**

(SLAPPING THE BOY)

IM ASKING YOU A QUESTION, ANSWER ME!

(MICHAEL STABS JUDITH IN THE STOMACH WITH THE KNIFE. JUDITH COVERS HER WOUND AND LOOKS MICHAEL ASTONISHED TO WHAT HE HAS DONE. SHE THEN PUSHES MICHAEL AND FLEES. BUT MICHAEL CHASES HER DOWNSTAIRS. THEY GET TO THE LIVING ROOM)

**JUDITH:**

(LEANING ON THE WALL, TIRED AND ANGUISHED)

MICHAEL, STOP IT PLEASE!

**MICHAEL:**

(STABBING REPEATEDLY JUDITH)

DIE BITCH!

**JUDITH:**

(SIGHING, LYING ON THE FLOOR)

MICHAEL, MICHAEL…

(SHE SIGHS ONE FINAL TIME AND DIES)

**MICHAEL:**

(STABBING JUDITH´S CORPSE ONE LAST TIME)

DIE, BITCH

(MICHAEL TAKES OFF HIS MASK, AND HOLDING HIS KNIFE IN ONE HAND, AND THE MASK IN THE OTHER RETURNS TO THE KITCHEN)

**MICHAEL:**

(LEAVING THE KNIFE ON THE TABLE AND PICKING HIS SISTER FROM HER CHAIR)

I ALREADY TOOK CARE OF JUDITH, DON'T WORRY. THE SAME THING I MADE WITH JUDITH, I WILL MAKE IT WITH ANYONE WHO TRIES TO SEPARATE US, OR ANYONE WHO ATTACKS YOU. I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ANYTHING, I PROMISE IT

(THE MYERS COUPLE ARRIVES. THEY GO TO THE KITCHEN AND ARE ASTONISHED TO SEE MICHAEL COVERED IN BLOOD, HOLDING HIS SISTER IN ARMS.)

**DEBORAH:**

(TAKING CYNTHIA FROM MICHAEL´S ARMS)

MICHAEL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

(MICHAEL DOES NOT ANSWER)

**ANTHONY:**

(PUSHING MICHAEL)

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

(MICHAEL ONLY STARES AT HIM, SAYING NOTHING)

**INSIDE. SANATORIUM´S ROOM. ONE YEAR LATER**

**DR. LOOMIS:**

TODAY YOUR PARENTS WILL VISIT YOU AGAIN

**MICHAEL:**

PERFECT

**DR. LOOMIS:**

AREN´T YOU HAPPY BECAUSE OF THAT?

**MICHAEL:**

MY MOTHER VISITING ME MAKES ME GLAD, BUT I HATE MY FATHER

**LOOMIS:**

FORGIVE HIM

**MICHAEL:**

NEVERMIND

(AT THAT MOMENT THE MYERS COUPLE ARRIVES. MICHAEL JUMPS TO THE ARMS OF HIS MOTHER, WHO ALSO HOLDS CYNTHIA)

**DEBORAH:**

(KISSING MICHAEL ON THE CHEEK)

HOW ARE YOU?

**MICHAEL:**

FINE MOM. AND YOU?

**DEBORAH:**

FINE

**MICHAEL:**

AND HOW IS CYNTHIA?

**DEBORAH:**

VERY GOOD

**ANTHONY:**

I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME AND MICHAEL ALONE

(DEBORAH AND LOOMIS GO OUT OF THE ROOM, WHOSE DOOR IS CLOSED BY ANTHONY)

**ANTHONY:**

MICHAEL, I WANT YOU TO FORGIVE ME

**MICHAEL:**

NO I WON´T DO IT

**ANTHONY:**

PLEASE

**MICHAEL:**

NEVERMIND, I HATE YOU

**ANTHONY:**

MICHAEL, I´M SORRY

**MICHAEL:**

GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW

**ANTHONY:**

PLEASE, FORGIVE ME

**MICHAEL:**

(RAISING A PEN)

PLEASE, GET OUT OF HERE

**ANTHONY:**

MICHAEL, YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS

(DEBORAH AND LOOMIS ONLY HEAR ANTHONY SCREAMING. THEY GO RUNNING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED. LOOMIS OPENS THE DOOR, THEY SEE ANTHONY LYING ON THE FLOOR WITH A PEN CROSSING HIS NECK)

**DEBORAH:**

(ABOUT TO CRY)

MICHAEL!

(DEBORAH LEAVES THE SANATORIUM CRYING)

**INSIDE. HOUSE.**

(DEBORAH LEAVES CYNTHIA IN HER CRIB. SHE THEN GOES TO HER ROOM AND PICKS UP A PHOTO OF THE FIVE MEMBERS OF THE FAMILY, AND THEN SHE PICKS UP A ROPE. SHE OPENS THE WINDOW AND TIES THE ROPE TO THE WINDOW AND THEN, CRYING PLACES THE ROPE ON HER NECK. A PERSON SEES THAT AND HEARS BABY CRIES, AND CALLS THE POLICE.)

**SHERIFF:**

WHAT HAPPENED

**NEIGHBOR:**

MY NEIGHBOR KILLED HERSELF. A BABY IS IN THE HOUSE

**SHERIFF:**

(TALKING TO TWO POLICEMEN)

BRING THE BABY

**NEIGHBOR:**

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH HER?

**SHERIFF:**

I HAVE A FRIEND WITH NO CHILDREN, I WILL GIVE HER IN ADOPTION.

(THE POLICEMEN BRING THE BABY, AND GO INTO THE PATROL, THE PATROL IS TURNED ON AND LEAVES).


	2. Chapter 2

Ewan McGregor-Dr. Sam Loomis

Angelina Jolie-Deborah Myers

Matthew Perry-Anthony Myers

Debby Ryan-Laurie Strode

Max Charles-Michael Myers 8 years

Bam Margera- Michael Myers 24 years

Danielle Campbell- Judith Myers

Jared Padalecki- Steve Hodges

Maggie Elizabeth Jones- Lindsey Wallace

Mason Vale Cotton- Tommy Doyle

Matthew Underwood- Bob Simms

Scarlett Johansson- Lynda Van der Klok

Drake Bell- Paul Freedman

Victoria Justice-Annie Brackett

Natalie Portman- Nurse Marion Chamber

Jim Carey- Sheriff Leigh Brackett

Dee Wallace- Cynthia Strode

Pat Skipper- Morgan Strode

**NIGHT. OUTSIDE THE SANATORIUM. OCTOBER 30 16 YEARS LATER AFTER JUDITH´S MURDER**

(DR. LOOMIS ARRIVES OUTSIDE THE SANITARIUM IN A CAR WITH HIS ASSISTANT NURSE MARION CHAMBERS)

**LOOMIS:**

HAVE YOU EVER MADE SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE?

**MARION:**

AS A MEASURE OF SECURITY

**LOOMIS:**

I SEE. OUR DESTINY IS SOME METERS RIGHT AT YOU

**MARION:**

IM ONLY ANNOYED WHEN HE TALKS AND STARTS RAVING

**LOOMIS:**

YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY, HE HASN'T SAID A WORD IN SIXTEEN YEARS

**MARION:**

ANY SPECIFIC INSTRUCTION?

**LOOMIS:**

JUST TRY TO UNDERSTAND WHAT WE ARE FACING HERE. DO NOT UNDERSTIMATE IT

**MARION:**

IS NOT BETTER REFER TO "IT" AS "HE"?

**LOOMIS:**

IF YOU SAY IT

**MARION:**

WHAT I NEED TO GIVE HIM WHEN WE ARE WITH THE JUDGE?

**LOOMIS:**

THORAZINE

(THEY ARRIVE NEARER THE SANATORIUM, THEY SEE THE PATIENTS ROAMING AROUND)

**MARION:**

DO YOU LET THEM TO GO OUT AND TAKE A WALK?

**LOOMIS:**

(GOING OUT OF THE CAR)

STAY RIGHT HERE

(MICHAEL CLIMBS TO THE TOP OF THE CAR, HE SHATTERS THE GLASS OF MARION´S DOOR WITH HIS HAND, HE THEN OPENS THE DOOR, SENDING MARION OUT AS SHE SCREAMS, AND HE FLEES)

**LOOMIS:**

(RUNNING TO MARION AND HELPING HER TO GET UP)

ARE YOU OK?

(MARION SIGHS MANY TIMES)

HE IS GONE, HE IS GONE, THE EVIL IS GONE

**INSIDE. NIGHT. WORKSHOP.**

(A MECHANIC IS ABOUT TO CLOSE HIS WORKSHOP)

**MECHANIC:**

WELL, IT IS OVER FOR TODAY

(HE GOES TO THE DOOR OF THE WORKSHOP, BUT MICHAEL APPEARS IN FRONT OF HIM, THE CAMERA IS FILMING BEHIND MICHAEL, SO WE CAN ONLY SEE HIS BACK)

**MECHANIC:**

(STARING AT MICHAEL)

WHAT DO YOU WANT? I AM ABOUT TO CLOSE, SO PLEASE LEAVE HERE.

(MICHAEL ONLY STARES AT HIM AND DOES NOT MOVE)

I ALREADY TOLD YOU, LEAVE HERE

(MICHAEL ONLY STARES AT HIM AND DOES NOT MOVE)

IF YOU DON'T LEAVE, I WILL CALL THE POLICE

(MICHAEL MOVES TOWARDS THE MECHANIC AND GRABS HIM BY THE THROAT, THE MECHANIC TRIES TO SCREAM, BUT CANNOT. MICHAEL SQUEEZES HIS THROAT EACH TIME STRONGER, UNTIL THE MAN DIES, AND MICHAEL TAKES HIS JUMPSUIT)

**INSIDE. HOUSE. HALLOWEEN NIGHT. 16 YEARS SINCE JUDITH´S MURDER**

(LAURIE IS SLEEPING IN HER BED. THE SUN HAS JUST RISED)

**CYNTHIA:**

(NOT SEEN, BUT VOICE HEARD)

LAURIE, WAKE UP, BREAKFAST IS READY

**LAURIE:**

(STILL IN HER BED, STRETCHING HER ARMS AND YAWNING)

IM GOING MOM

(SHE GOES TO THE BATHROOM AND TAKES A SHOWER)

(MORGAN IS DRINKING HIS COFFEE, AT THAT MOMENT LAURIE ARRIVES TO THE KITCHEN)

**LAURIE:**

(SITTING IN THE TABLE)

GOOD MORNING

**CYNTHIA:**

(GIVING LAURIE HER TOASTED BREAD)

GOOD MORNING LAURIE

**MORGAN:**

(DRINKING HIS COFFEE)

LAURIE, COULD YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ME, PLEASE?

**LAURIE:**

(EATING)

YES, TELL ME DAD

**MORGAN:**

(HANDING SOME KEYS TO LAURIE)

COULD YOU DROP THESE KEYS IN THE MYERS HOUSE?

**LAURIE:**

THE MYERS HOUSE?

**MORGAN:**

YES

**LAURIE:**

(SMILING)

COULD YOU FINALLY SELL IT?

**MORGAN:**

YES

**LAURIE:**

WOULD YOU MIND IF WE CELEBRATE TOMORROW?

**MORGAN:**

WHY NOT TODAY?

**LAURIE:**

I HAVE TO BABYSIT, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?

**MORGAN:**

OH, TRUE, I FORGOT THAT

**LAURIE:**

(FINISHING HER BREAKFAST AND STANDING UP)

WELL, LET ME GO TO BRUSH MY TEETH BECAUSE IM LEAVING

(SHE GOES TO HER BATHROOM AND WASHES HER TEETH, SHE THEN TAKES HER BAG AND GOES RUNNING DOWNSTAIRS)

**LAURIE:**

GOOD BYE MOM, GOOD BYE DAD

**CYNTHIA:**

HAVE A NICE DAY LAURIE

**MORGAN:**

GOOD LUCK

**LAURIE:**

(CLOSING THE DOOR)

THANK YOU

**OUTSIDE. MYERS HOUSE. MORNING**

(LAURIE ARRIVES TO THE MYERS HOUSE, SHE OPENS THE DOOR AND ENTERS THE HOUSE, WHICH IS DARK, AND ALMOST NOTHING CAN BE LEAVES THE KEYS IN A TABLE, AND A STRANGE NOISE IS ,

**LAURIE:**

(NERVOUS)

IS SOMEONE THERE?

(SHE LEAVES THE HOUSE, MICHAEL, HOLDING A PHOTO OF CYNTHIA MYERS, OBSERVES HER)

**LAURIE:**

NOW I SEE WHY THEY SAY THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED

(WHILE WALKING LAURIE FINDS TOMMY DOYLE)

**TOMMY:**

HI LAURIE

**LAURIE:**

HI TOMMY, HOW ARE YOU?

**TOMMY:**

FINE, THANK YOU, HOW ARE YOU?

**LAURIE:**

FINE

**TOMMY:**

AND WHY ARE YOU NOW COMING BY THIS WAY?

**LAURIE:**

BECAUSE I HAD TO DROP SOME KEYS AT THE MYERS HOUSE

**TOMMY:**

(STARTLED)

WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?

**LAURIE:**

NO, IM NOT CRAZY, WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?

**TOMMY:**

YOU ENTERED THE MYERS HOUSE, THAT PLACE IS HAUNTED

**LAURIE:**

THEY ONLY SAY THAT, BUT IS NOT TRUE

**TOMMY:**

YES, IT IS, MY CLASSMATES TOLD ME AT SCHOOL

**LAURIE:**

TOMMY, YOU SHOULD NOT BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU HEAR, IF I TELL YOU I HAVE A DRAGON AS A PET, WOULD YOU BELIEVE ME?

**TOMMY:**

(LAUGHING)

OF COURSE NOT

**LAURIE:**

YOU SEE?

(TOMMY NODS HIS HEAD)

**TOMMY:**

ARE YOU READY FOR TONIGHT?

**LAURIE:**

YES I AM, AND YOU?

**TOMMY:**

OF COURSE

**LAURIE:**

WELL, I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL, HAVE A NICE DAY TOMMY

**TOMMY:**

HAVE A NICE DAY LAURIE


	3. Chapter 3

Ewan McGregor-Dr. Sam Loomis

Angelina Jolie-Deborah Myers

Matthew Perry-Anthony Myers

Debby Ryan-Laurie Strode

Max Charles-Michael Myers 8 years

Bam Margera- Michael Myers 24 years

Danielle Campbell- Judith Myers

Jared Padalecki- Steve Hodges

Maggie Elizabeth Jones- Lindsey Wallace

Mason Vale Cotton- Tommy Doyle

Matthew Underwood- Bob Simms

Scarlett Johansson- Lynda Van der Klok

Drake Bell- Paul Freedman

Victoria Justice-Annie Brackett

Natalie Portman- Nurse Marion Chamber

Jim Carey- Sheriff Leigh Brackett

Dee Wallace- Cynthia Strode

Pat Skipper- Morgan Strode

**OUTSIDE. SCHOOL. NOON. OCTOBER 31****ST**

(ANNIE JOINS LAURIE OUTSIDE SCHOOL. THEY ARE WAITING FOR THEIR FRIEND LYNDA)

**LAURIE:**

WHY IS LYNDA DELAYING

**ANNIE:**

I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE SHE IS TRYING AGAIN FOR THE CHEERLEADING, OR SHE IS IN DETENTION, AGAIN

(AT THAT MOMENT LYNDA ARRIVES, IN A CHEERLEADING COSTUME)

**LAURIE:**

WHERE WERE YOU?

**LYNDA:**

AUDITIONING FOR BEING A CHEERLEADER, AGAIN. THEY DID NOT ACCEPT ME AGAIN. I DO IT FINE, THE OTHER CHEERLEADERS SUCK AND BESIDES, I AM THE HOTTEST OF ALL THE CHEERLEADING TEAM. WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO BE ACCEPTED, MAKE MY AUDITION IN A BIKINI?

**LAURIE:**

(LAUGHING)

DO THAT AND THEY WILL KICK YOU OUT NOT ONLY FROM THE CHEERLEADING TEAM, BUT FROM THE SCHOOL

**LYNDA:**

DADDY WILL MAKE THAT DOES NOT HAPPEN

(THE GROUP BEGINS TO WALK. WHILE WALKING, LAURIE SEES A MAN IN A WHITE MASK AND OVERALLS, WHO THEN DISAPPEARS)

**LAURIE:**

(ALARMED)

DID YOU SEE THAT MAN TOO?

**ANNIE:**

WHAT MAN?

**LAURIE:**

(POINTING JUST IN FRONT OF THEM)

THE ONE THAT HAD A WHITE MASK, WAS RIGHT THERE

**ANNIE:**

HEY LAURIE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU

**LAURIE:**

(ANGUISHED)

NO, ANNIE, PLEASE DO NOT CALL HIM, HE WAS JUST THERE

**ANNIE:**

SCARE MY FRIEND AGAIN, AND YOU WILL GET IN TROUBLE WITH THE SHERIFF, DADDY

**LYNDA:**

THERE WAS NO MAN. IN CASE, MAYBE IT WAS SOME PERVERT, HE MAYBE WANTED TO GET IN BED WITH ME, YOU KNOW THEM, THEY SEE A SEXY GIRL, AND THEY WANT TO GET IN BED WITH HER

**ANNIE:**

(TURNING HER SIGHT TO LYNDA)

AND THE GIRL ACCEPTS GETTING IN BED WITH THE GUY, OR NOT LYNDA?

(LYNDA DOES NOT SAY A WORD. THE GROUP WALKS UNTIL THEY ARRIVE TO A HOUSE)

**LYNDA:**

WELL, I WILL ENTER TO MY HOUSE, SEE YOU LATER

**ANNIE:**

SEE YOU LATER

(THEY WALK UNTIL THEY PASS NEAR A HARDWARE STORE, WHERE THEY FIND SHERIFF BRACKETT)

**ANNIE:**

WHAT HAPPENED?

**SHERIFF BRACKETT:**

SOMEONE ASSAULTED THE STORE, THAT PERSON TOOK A MASK, AND SOME KNIVES

(BOTH GIRLS STAY QUIET. AT THAT MOMENT THE SHERIFF´S RADIO PEEPS)

**PERSON TALKING IN THE RADIO:**

SHERIFF, THEY NEED YOU IN THE GRAVEYARD

**SHERIFF BRACKETT:**

OK IM GOING, SEE YOU LATER GIRLS

(THE SHERIFF GOES INTO HIS PATROL AND DRIVES AWAY. THE GIRLS CONTINUE WALKING UNTIL THEY ARRIVE TO LAURIE´S HOUSE)

**ANNIE:**

WELL, SEE YOU TONIGHT, I WILL BE BABYSITTING LINDSEY WALLACE, SO I WILL DROP YOU AT THE WALLACE HOUSE

**LAURIE:**

SEE YOU TONIGHT

(ENTERS HER HOUSE)

**CYNTHIA:**

LAURIE, HOW WAS YOUR DAY

**LAURIE:**

WELL, GOOD

**CYNTHIA:**

WHAT HAPPENED?

**LAURIE:**

AFTER SCHOOL I SAW A STRANGE MAN, AND NOBODY BELIEVED ME I SAW HIM

**CYNTHIA:**

MAYBE IT WAS AN ILLUSION

**LAURIE:**

I DON'T THINK SO, HE WAS JUST SOME METERS OF DISTANCE IN FRONT OF ME

**CYNTHIA:**

WELL, YOU SHOULD TAKE A REST, YOU WILL HAVE A LONG NIGHT

**LAURIE:**

I KNOW IT MOM

(SHE GOES TO HER ROOM AND SLEEPS A WHILE. THE HOURS PASS AND CYNTHIA´S VOICE IS HEARD)

**CYNTHIA:**

LAURIE, ANNIE IS HERE

**LAURIE:**

(GETTING UP FROM HER BED)

IM GOING MOM

(SHE GOES DOWNSTAIRS)

**ANNIE:**

LET´S GO

**LAURIE:**

BYE MOM, HAVE FUN AT THE PARTY

**CYNTHIA:**

THANK YOU LAURIE

(BOTH GIRLS LEAVE THE HOUSE)


	4. Chapter 4

Ewan McGregor-Dr. Sam Loomis

Angelina Jolie-Deborah Myers

Matthew Perry-Anthony Myers

Debby Ryan-Laurie Strode

Max Charles-Michael Myers 8 years

Bam Margera- Michael Myers 24 years

Danielle Campbell- Judith Myers

Jared Padalecki- Steve Hodges

Maggie Elizabeth Jones- Lindsey Wallace

Mason Vale Cotton- Tommy Doyle

Matthew Underwood- Bob Simms

Scarlett Johansson- Lynda Van der Klok

Drake Bell- Paul Freedman

Victoria Justice-Annie Brackett

Natalie Portman- Nurse Marion Chamber

Jim Carey- Sheriff Leigh Brackett

Dee Wallace- Cynthia Strode

Pat Skipper- Morgan Strode

**OUTSIDE. NIGHT. HALLOWEEN.**

(LAURIE IS WAITING OUTSIDE A HOUSE. IN THAT MOMENT TOMMY, DISGUISED IN A CLOWN COSTUME, ARRIVES WITH HIS PARENTS)

**LAURIE:**

HI MR. AND MRS. DOYLE

**MR. DOYLE:**

HI LAURIE

**MRS. DOYLE:**

WELL, WE HAVE TO GO, BYE TOMMY

**TOMMY:**

BYE MOM, BYE DAD

**MR. DOYLE:**

BYE TOMMY. DO YOU PROMISE US YOU WILL BE GOOD?

**TOMMY:**

I PROMISE

**MR. DOYLE:**

(GIVING TOMMY A PAT ON THE BACK)

THAT´S MY BOY

**LAURIE:**

DON´T WORRY, HE IS A GOOD BOY

(TAKING TOMMY BY THE HAND)

COME TOMMY

(BOTH ENTER THE HOUSE)

**TOMMY:**

WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO FIRST?

**LAURIE:**

LETS SEE IF THERE IS A SCARY MOVIE IN THE TV. OF COURSE, IF YOU DARE TO SEE IT

**TOMMY:**

ONLY BECAUSE IT´S HALLOWEEN

**LAURIE:**

OK, LET ME TURN ON THE TV

**TOMMY:**

NOT YET

**LAURIE:**

WHAT´S MISSING?

**TOMMY:**

(COMES WITH A BAG OF CANDIES)

THIS

**LAURIE:**

TRUE, WE COULDN´T BEGIN THE MOVIE WITHOUT THE CANDIES

(LAURIE TURNS THE TV ON)

**OUTSIDE. STREET. HALLOWEEN NIGHT**

(LYNDA AND HER BOYFRIEND BOB ARE WALKING IN THE STREET.)

**BOB:**

WELL, DO YOU WANT TO MAKE IT IN THIS HOUSE?

**LYNDA:**

THE MYERS HOUSE?

**BOB:**

YES

**LYNDA:**

WELL, IS HALLOWEEN NIGHT

(BOTH ENTER THE HOUSE)

**LYNDA:**

HERE IN THAT OLD SOFA?

**BOB:**

NO

**LYNDA:**

SO?

**BOB:**

COME WITH ME

(THEY GO TO THE ROOM THAT WAS JUDITH´S BEDROOM)

**LYNDA:**

HERE?

**BOB:**

YES. HERE WAS JUDITH´S BEDROOM, AND AFTER SHE FINISHED MAKING LOVE WITH HER BOYFRIEND, MICHAEL ATTACKED, SIXTEEN YEARS AGO

(BOTH GO TO THE BED AND BOB BEGINS TO PULL UP HIS GIRLFRIEND´S SHIRT. AFTER HE REMOVES HER SHIRT, BOTH HUG, KISS, AND COVER THEIR BODIES WITH THE BLANKETS)

**LYNDA:**

I WANT A BEER

**BOB:**

OK, BUT DON´T GET DRESSED. I´LL BE BACK

(BOB PUTS ON HIS CLOTHES AND GOES DOWNSTAIRS. HE ARRIVES TO THE KITCHEN, PICKS UP TWO BEERS, AND HEARS THE DOOR OPENING, BUT DOES NOT NOTICE IT IS OPENING).

**BOB:**

WHO IS THERE?

(NOBODY ANSWERS, BUT MICHAEL APPEARS, GRABS BOB BY THE NECK, AND PINS HIM TO THE DOOR WITH A KNIFE. THEN HE ONLY STARES AT THE DEAD BODY. HE THEN GOES TO THE ROOM WERE LYNDA IS, COVERED IN A SHEET, WITH BOB´S GLASSES)

**LYNDA:**

(COVERED WITH A BLANKET)

MY BEER

(MICHAEL DOES NOT ANSWER)

**LYNDA:**

MY BEER I SAID

(MICHAEL ONLY STARES AT HIM)

**LYNDA:**

(ANGRY)

YOU ARE TOO BAD IN BED

(THE CAMERA IS FILMING LYNDA´S BACK, WHO LOWERS THE SHEET A LITTLE)

**LYNDA:**

DO YOU WANT ME TO LOWER THE SHEET MORE, IF YOU GIVE ME MY BEER I DO IT

(MICHAEL GIVES LYNDA HER BEER, WHO IS BACKWARDS TO THE CAMERA, AND LYNDA LOWERS THE SHEET MORE, AND MICHAEL GRABS HER BY THE NECK, AND STRANGLES HER WITH RAGE UNTIL SHE DIES, THEN MICHAEL GOES OUT OF THE HOUSE)

**INSIDE. HOUSE.**

(LAURIE IS WATCHING A MOVIE WITH TOMMY, EATING CANDIES AND POPCORN)

**TOMMY:**

HAVE YOU SEEN THE BOGEYMAN?

**LAURIE:**

THE BOGEYMAN DOES NOT EXIST. MONSTERS DO NOT EXIST

**TOMMY:**

(SEEING MICHAEL IN THE WINDOW AND POINTING HIM)

AND WHO IS HE?

(MICHAEL DISAPPEARS)

**LAURIE:**

WHO? NO ONE IS THERE

(LAURIE´S CELLPHONE RINGS)

**LAURIE:**

HELLO

**ANNIE:**

LAURIE, I WOULD LIKE THAT YOU MAKE ME A FAVOR

**LAURIE:**

WHICH FAVOR?

**ANNIE:**

PAUL CALLED ME, AND WANTS TO SPEND SOME MOMENTS WITH ME, SO IF YOU BABYSIT LINDSEY FOR ME, I WILL GIVE YOU HALF THE MONEY I GET. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**LAURIE:**

PERFECT, BRING LINDSEY HERE

(THE SCENE IS NOW WITH ANNIE AND LINDSEY)

**ANNIE:**

LINDSEY, YOU ARE GOING WITH LAURIE

(LINDSEY STANDS UP FROM THE SOFA AND BOTH GO TO THE DOYLE HOUSE. ANNIE KNOCKS THE DOOR AND LAURIE OPENS)

**LAURIE:**

COME HERE LINDSEY

**ANNIE:**

THANK YOU LAURIE

(LAURIE CLOSES THE DOOR AND PAUL ARIVES AND ANNIE RUNS TO HIM)

**PAUL:**

HELLO, CARAMEL

**ANNIE:**

(JUMPING TO HER BOYFRIEND´S ARMS)

HI PAUL

(PAUL CARRIES HER TO THE WALLACE HOUSE. ONE INSIDE, THEY GO TO A SOFA, AND PAUL BEGGINS TO PULL UP ANNIE´S SHIRT, AND HE REMOVES IT, LEAVING HER WITH NOTHING ON THE TOP, AND THEY KISS EACH OTHER AND SUDDENLY MICHAEL APPEARS BEHIND THEM, AND GRABS PAUL AND SLITS HIS THROAT, AND ANNIE ESCAPES, MICHAEL HAS A FLASHBACK OF JUDITH FLEEING FROM HIM, AND RESEMBLES IT TO ANNIE RUNNING NOW, AND SEES JUDITH AND ANNIE HAVE A RESEMBLANCE. HE THEN CHASES ANNIE, AND STABS HER JUST LIKE HE STABBED JUDITH SIXTEEN YEARS AGO, AND ANNIE FALLS TO THE FLOOR, AND MICHAEL HAS A FLASHBACK OF JUDITH´S FINAL MOMENTS, AND STABS HER AGAIN. THEN HE CARRIES BOTH CORPSES OUT OF THE HOUSE)

**TOMMY:**

(WATCHING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW, WITH LINDSEY DOING THE SAME)

LINDSEY DID YOU SEE THAT?

**LINDSEY:**

I DID

**LAURIE:**

WHAT YOU SAW KIDS?

**LINDSEY:**

THE BOGEYMAN, WE BOTH SAW HIM

**LAURIE:**

ALSO YOU LINDSEY?

**TOMMY:**

WE BOTH SAW HIM, HE WAS CARRYING ANNIE AND PAUL OUTSIDE THE WALLACE HOUSE

**LAURIE:**

I WILL GO AND INVESTIGATE, AND I WILL HIT THEM BOTH FOR SCARING YOU

(GOES OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE. SHE THEN ARRIVES TO THE WALLACE HOUSE AND SEES NO ONE IS IN THE HOUSE. AT THAT MOMENT MICHAEL ARRIVES AGAIN)

**LAURIE:**

HEY YOU, STOP MAKING THIS KIND OF JOKES WITH MY FRIENDS

(MICHAEL SAYS NOTHING AND STARES AT LAURIE)

**LAURIE:**

YOU DON'T SCARE ME, YOU WONT MAKE A JOKE ON ME

(MICHAEL SHOWS THE BLOOD COVERED KNIFE)

(LAURIE RUNS AND SLIPS, HITTING ON HER HEAD AND BEING UNCONCSIOUS AND BREAKING A HAND)

**INSIDE. HOUSE.**

(LAURIE WAKES UP FROM BEING UNCONSCIOUS, AND FINDS HERSELF IN THE MYERS HOUSE)

**LAURIE:**

WHERE AM I, THE MYERS HOUSE?

(SHE SEES JUDITH´S GRAVESTONE IN HER FORMER BED, AND ANNIE´S HALF NAKED CORPSE UNDER IT, AND LYNDA´S, PAUL´S AND BOB´S CORPSES HANGED WITH ROPES. LAURIE SHAKES HERSELF, TRYING TO WAKE UP, BUT REALIZES WHAT SHE IS SEEEING IS REAL)

**LAURIE:**

(SCARED)

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

(MICHAEL SHOWS LAURIE A PICTURE OF HIM AND CYNTHIA MYERS)

**LAURIE:**

I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU

(MICHAEL POINTS CYNTHIA MYERS AND THEN LAURIE, TRYING TO TELL LAURIE SHE IS CYNTHIA. THEN HE UNMASKS HIMSELF)

**LAURIE:**

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

**INSIDE. HOUSE.**

(TOMMY AND LINDSEY SEE THEY ARE ALONE, AND THAT LAURIE HAS DELAYED)

**TOMMY:**

LET´S GO OUT FOR HELP

(THEY GO TO THE STREET, AND SEE DR. LOOMIS)

**TOMMY:**

MR, CAN YOU HELP US?

**DR. LOOMIS:**

YES, WHAT´S THE MATTER?

**LINDSEY:**

THE BOGEYMAN KIDNAPPED OUR BABYSITTER

** :**

WHERE DID HE GO?

**TOMMY:**

(POINTING TO THE RIGHT)

THERE

**LOOMIS:**

(RUNNING)

HE RETURNED TO HIS HOUSE

**INSIDE. HOUSE**

(LAURIE IS RUNNING FROM MICHAEL. SHE GOES TO MICHAEL´S ROOM, THAT HAS A BALCONY. BOTH ARRIVE TO THE BALCONY. LAURIE MANAGES TO TAKE POSSESSION OF MICHAEL´S KNIFE, AND SHE STABS HIM ON THE CHEST, AND MICHAEL COVERS HIS WOUND. AT THAT MOMENT LOOMIS ARRIVES AND SHOOTS MICHAEL ONCE IN THE CHEST, CAUSING HIM TO LOSE HIS BALANCE AND FALL FROM THE BALCONY)

**LAURIE:**

(SCARED AND IN TEARS)

WAS THAT THE BOGEYMAN?

**LOOMIS:**

AS A MATTER OF FACT HE WAS

(LOOMIS CHECKS, AND SEES MICHAEL HAS GONE)


End file.
